


Passing the Time

by totalizzyness



Series: 00Q Prompts [20]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bond doesn't stand a chance, M/M, Phone Sex, Prompt Fic, Q's not at all innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Q messing with 007's head during a mission, via phone sex on his Bluetooth, and making him all hot and bothered.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing the Time

“Stake-outs are so dull,” Q sighed down his mic, fiddling with his pen. He could hear Bond huff in response. He’d been assigned the task of being Bond’s eyes and ears for the entire mission. The  _ **entire… mission**_.Including, and especially the boring parts. Such as when Bond is holed up in an empty apartment in downtown Odessa, waiting for his target to arrive in the building opposite. A stake-out which could potentially last up to six hours.  
  
Needless to say, Q was bored out of his mind.  
  
“Don’t you have something to be occupying yourself with?” Bond muttered.  
  
“No,” Q moaned, propping his feet up on his desk. “I’ve been stripped of all responsibility within Q branch until this mission is complete. I’m not allowed to do anything that isn’t helpful towards you.”  
  
“Entertaining yourself would help me alot.”  
  
Q smirked, tapping his pen against his thigh. “And what, pray tell, would I do to entertain myself, Agent Bond?”  
  
“I don’t know. What do boys your age like to do? Don’t you have some video games?”  
  
“Played them all.”  
  
“Read a book.”  
  
“There are none at hand and I can’t leave the lab.”  
  
Bond let out an exasperated sigh; Q smirked. “I don’t know, Q. What could you possibly do?!”  
  
“Well, one could always masturbate.”  
  
There was a heavy pause on Bond’s end, Q could barely contain his grin.  
  
“…Excuse me?”  
  
“But there’s no tact in that at all, and it’d bore me very quickly.”  
  
Bond cleared his throat. “Excuse me, did you say masturbate?”  
  
“Yes I did, Bond, keep up. I mean, I have the internet at my disposal, but I’m very sure my superiors would frown upon me looking up porn whilst I’m supposed to be assisting you on a mission.”  
  
“Q-”  
  
“I suppose it’s a good job I have a very vivid imagination.”  
  
“Q-”  
  
“But then there’s the problem of me getting caught with my pants down. Literally.”  
  
Q was sure he could hear Bond breathing a little heavier down the mic.  
  
“Q, what is wrong with you?!”  
  
Q chuckled, poking himself in the cheek with the end of his pen. “Nothing at all, Bond. You asked, did you not? I could always program my computer to alert me to anyone’s presence outside the lab, so I could quickly regain my posture but then… what would I do about you? I can’t very well shut off communication for a while, and whilst I don’t entirely object to you listening in I don’t think-”  
  
“You want me to listen to you get yourself off?”  
  
“I don’t want to, Bond, I just wouldn’t mind. I’ve come to realise I have slightly exhibitionist tendencies… If anything it helps you being on the line.”  
  
Bond’s breathing was significantly heavier, and according to Q’s computer screen, his pulse was racing too. “Q, are you seriously going to have a wank?!”  
  
“Do you want me to?” Q practically purred, dropping his feet back down onto the floor. Bond’s breath hitched.  
  
“We’re in the middle of a mission!”  
  
“Oh like you’re one to talk, Mr I’ll-sleep-with-anything-at-any-time.”  
  
“Q-”  
  
“You didn’t answer my question.”  
  
“What question?!”  
  
“Do you want me to?”  
  
Bond went silent, aside from his breathing down the mic. Q watched his heart-beat slowly increase on his monitor, waiting for his response.  
  
“Bond?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Q grinned, throwing his pen down onto the desk, tapping at his keyboard to the lock the door to the lab. “So… what are you doing now?”  
  
Bond let out a breathy chuckle. “That’s your opening line?”  
  
“I’m merely curious. My software tells me your heart-rate is elevated, what are you doing?”  
  
“I’m listening to you, and your filthy mouth.”  
  
“Where’s your hand?”  
  
Bond chuckled again. “On my gun.”  
  
“By gun you mean…?”  
  
“My actual weapon, with which I shall shoot my intended target.”  
  
“Okay… Where’s your other hand?”  
  
Bond let out a quiet sigh. “Somewhere it shouldn’t be.”  
  
“Very good.”  
  
“You’d better be joining me.”  
  
“Of course, there were just some security measures to put in place.”  
  
“You sound very calm. Do you do this often?”  
  
Q smirked, silently unzipping his trousers, slipping his hand underneath the cotton of his boxers and grasping his rapidly hardening cock. “Not nearly as often as you think, though I was thinking it could become… a thing.”  
  
“I don’t always have time to spare like this on missions.”  
  
“Who says it would be exclusive to you?”  
  
Q heard Bond’s breath catch in his throat, his pulse quickening on his monitor. Smirking, he began stroking himself languidly, almost able to hear Bond’s inner turmoil.  
  
“Q-”  
  
“I was kidding, Bond, don’t be getting jealous, it isn’t an attractive quality… Are you touching yourself?”  
  
“God, yeah,” Bond gasped. “I haven’t been this turned on in a long while.”  
  
Q grinned, slouching back in his chair. “Good, very good.”  
  
“Jesus, Q, what have you done to me?”  
  
“Ensnared your senses and won your heart, I hope.”  
  
Bond chuckled, his voice a little deeper. “Fuck, of course… When I get back I’m going to make you regret this.”  
  
“I look forward to it,” Q groaned, quickening his strokes, twisting his hand around the head, bucking up into his fist. “Will you tie me up?”  
  
Bond let out a choked off groan, Q could hear him panting. “Sure, whatever you want.”  
  
“Would you mark me up? Send me back in to work with everyone knowing I’m yours?”  
  
“I’ll fuck you on your desk. I’ll ruin you.”  
  
Q moaned, his head dropping back against his chair, fisting his cock. “God, please.”  
  
“I’ll fuck that filthy mouth of yours; you’ll love it.”  
  
“Of course I will. Jesus… I’m so close.”  
  
“Me too. Fuck.”  
  
Q could hear Bond grunting and panting and moaning down the line, faint sounds of his own masturbation just audible in the background. Q moaned, clumsily grabbing at the handle of his desk drawer, yanking it open and pulling out the tissues he had in there; he didn’t quite plan on spending the rest of the day with semen stains on his cardigan.  
  
“I’ll fucking own you, Q; you’re mine. Fuck.”  
  
“Fuck, Bond. I need to- Fuck. I need-”  
  
“Come on Q. Let me hear you.”  
  
Q balled up some tissue, quickly covering the head of his cock as he came, letting out a low groan. He could hear Bond let out a loud groan, coupled with a litany of curse words.  
  
“Fuck. Bond.”  
  
Bond said nothing for a while, and just panted heavily down the mic. Q ran a hand through his hair, combing out some of the curls before starting to clean himself up, dropping the ball of soiled tissue into the bin under his desk.  
  
“You owe me a new tie,” Bond finally said, his voice having a certainly gravelly tone to it. Q chuckled, putting himself away and zipping back up his trousers.  
  
“Fine. I’ll buy you a nice silk one… and then you can tie me up with it.”  
  
“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Tumblr; [[link](http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/post/36837754036/stake-outs-are-so-dull-q-sighed-down-his-mic)]


End file.
